Tears of blood
by Oyuki24
Summary: Kaname se arrepiente de haber jugado con Zero, pero ¿Sera demasiado tarde como para recuperar su amor? Yaoi, tal vez luego Lemon. Paciencia, es mi primer Yaoi
1. Kaname Pov

**Academia Cross- Dormitorios Nocturna- Habitación de Kuran Kaname- Kaname Pov´**

Miraba las gotas deslizarse por el gran ventanal de mi habitación. El cielo que se veía atreves de ella era oscuro y tormentoso, podía oír los relámpagos tronando continuamente, en eso un recuerdo asalto a mi mente.

**Flash Back**

Caían una impresionante cantidad de gotas sobre la ventana, mientras la habitación a oscuras era iluminada por los múltiples relámpagos. El albino en mis brazos comenzó a temblar cuando cayó un relámpago muy fuerte. Lo abrase más fuerte y le acaricie la espalda, pareció calmarlo.

- ¿Le temes a los relámpagos?- Ya sabía que la fachada de "frio y temible cazador" era solo una máscara, y que su verdadero yo se ocultaba siempre tras esa mascara, pero esta faceta del prefecto no la conocía.

Como respuesta enterró aun más su cabeza en mi torso desnudo y empezó a temblar aun más. Acaricie sus cabellos. Aunque no lo amara realmente, me daba pena ver al orgulloso cazador al cual todos temían temblando en mis brazos.

- Kaname- susurro aferrándose desesperadamente a mi pecho al caer otro relámpago. Al parecer no lo temía a las tormentas, sino que le aterraban, seguro producto de algún trauma.

Agarre suavemente su mentón, haciendo que me mirara, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, besándolos despacio. Eso pareció calmarlo- Te amo- no se lo decía en serio, solo pensé que sería divertido jugar más tiempo con el cazador.

- Yo también- me susurro con una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo adorable, luego de decirlo, cayó a los brazos de Morfeo. No parecía el frio prefecto que le apuntaría a cualquiera de la clase nocturna con su Bloody Rose sin dudarlo, no, había logrado domarlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por su culpa Zero había huido de la academia, luego que él le dijo que no lo amaba. En verdad tenía que ser el más estúpido del mundo, el amaba a Zero, pero por ser tan estúpido lo perdió, y tal vez jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, lo encontraría y le diría la verdad, esperando que el cazador fuera misericordioso.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y eso lo empezaba a desesperar. Ya había pasado un mes de la desaparición del prefecto. Tenía muy en claro que jamás debió haber jugado con él, pero lo que no se esperaba era que cuando se entero que el albino había huido, había también descubierto que en verdad lo amaba.

El director, Yagari, hasta el compañero de armas del prefecto, Kaito Takamiya, se habían movilizado y habían estado buscando con desesperación a Zero, pero ni rastro. El hace ya bastante había mandado a un grupo de nobles a investigar, con la escusa de que si se convertía en Nivel E, daría problemas.

Yuki, su adorada hermana, lo había sorprendido a él, a la clase nocturna, y a Kaito, el director y Yagari con lo que había dicho sobre Zero cuando descubrió que se había marchado, todos pensaban que se lo tomaría a mal, que lloraría o que se lamentaría como mínimo, pero no. Había dicho _"- ¿Se marcho? ¿Mejor no? Un Nivel E menos para cuidar, una molestia menos. Además si huyo es por que es un cobarde-"_Eso lo había shockeado de sobre manera ¿Su hermana podía ser así de cruel? Bueno, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, se había vuelto muy caprichosa y berrinchuda desde que descubrió que era una sangre pura, pero no para tanto.

Estaba decidido, buscaría a Zero aunque tuviera que ir al mismo infierno para traerlo de vuelta y hacer que lo perdone.

_Continuara…_


	2. Zero Pov

**Algún hotel en la ciudad- Zero pov´**

Vacio, en estos momentos me da igual absolutamente todo. Un agujero interminable de lamentaciones y lágrimas se había instalado en mi corazón, y amenazaba con no irse. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Estaba acostado boca arriba sobre la cama matrimonial de sabanas color crema que ofrecía el hotel donde me hospedo. Era normal, no quería nada lujoso, solo un lugar temporal. Hasta encontrar la manera de poder salir de la ciudad y empezar una nueva vida.

Seguro pensaran con que soy un cobarde, huí de mi, en su momento hogar por un rompimiento. Para colmo no soy nada tonto, sé muy bien que Yagari- sensei, el director y Kaito me están buscando desesperadamente, sin saber la razón de mí escapé. Pero en este momento, no me preocupo por eso.

Aun no podía terminar de asimilarlo, primero me enamoro perdidamente de un arrogante pura sangre, mi enemigo natural. Segundo: La opresión en mi pecho se había hecho tan grande, que no me quedó de otra más que decirle mis sentimientos. Y él los acepto, para luego enterarme que solo lo había hecho para saciar sus más bajos instintos y jugar un poco conmigo. Jamás, ni siquiera cuando esa pura sangre mató a mis padres, o cuando tuve que absorber a mi hermano, Ichiru, había sufrido como lo hago ahora.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué me había enamorado de alguien como ese imbécil manipulador…? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, y eso era lo peor…

Me levante de la amplia cama, para dirigirme al ropero, agarrar un abrigo, junto con mis llaves y algo de dinero. Aunque estaba en un estado así de depresión, necesitaba comer algo. Esa era otra de las razones por las cuales había elegido este hotel, enfrente había un restauran, y al lado de este un mercado. Así no necesitaría ir tan lejos, y las posibilidades de que me encontraran se reducen mucho.

Mi reflejo en el cristal del ascensor muestra lo mucho que eh sufrido ¿Por qué me lo recordaba a cada momento? No solo eran las evidentes marcas de haber estado llorando, sino que ahora también tenía unas marcas casi invisibles de no haber dormido apropiadamente. No me veo tan mal, muy para el contrario, me veo mejor que antes. Pero no en todos los sentidos.

Acaricie distraídamente mi vientre, esa era otra de las cosas que muy a mi pesar, me ataban a mi pasado. Y ah la vez, la única razón por la que aun no me eh cortado las venas o algo parecido.

**Flash Back**

Días antes de que Kuran me desechara, y que yo descubriera que él tenía relaciones con Yuki, me había estado sintiendo muy mal. Tenía nauseas y tenía que ir a vomitar cada mañana, estaba muy cansado. A veces había comidas que no me sentaban del todo bien, por lo que iba disimuladamente al baño, no quería preocupar a nadie, ni que sospecharan.

Le había preguntado a la enfermera de la escuela por que me pasaba todo esto, ella me dio lo que menos me imaginaba… una prueba de embarazo. Después de saltearme varias clases, controlar a la clase diurna a la entrada de los dormitorios Luna, nada más hice parte de mis rondas, poniéndole como excusa a Kaito que no me sentía del todo bien. Ya en mi dormitorio, seguí las instrucciones de la cajita. Quedé en absoluto shock al ver que me dio positivo. A la mañana siguiente le dije a Cross si podía salir al pueblo, poniendo como excusa que había sentido la presencia de un nivel E. Ya en el pueblo fui a una farmacia y me compre otras cinco pruebas de embarazo. Si, se que en ese momento estaba exagerando, pero tenía mucho temor que fuera cierto y que Kaname lo rechazara, que rezón tenía en ese momento.

Después de saltearme todas las clases del día, me hice las cinco pruebas, todas dieron lo mismo que la primera: Positivo. Luego que Cross me reprendiera por saltearme las clases, fui hacía el dormitorio Luna, para esa hora ya habían regresado hace bastante. Yendo hacía habitación de Kaname, escuche algunos ruidos en una de las habitaciones, como estaba media abierta la puerta, decidí ver que ocurría. Encontrándome con la escena de mi hermana adoptiva Yuki, totalmente desnuda y empapada en sudor (además de un gran sonrojo) sobre la cama de su habitación, con arriba de ella, en la misma situación (solo que sin tanto sudor, y sin ningún sonrojo), Kaname.

Al ver eso, simplemente salí a paso tranquilo de los dormitorios Luna sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento. Al darme cuenta, estaba en la puerta de los establos, mis ojos estaban totalmente empañados por las lagrimas casi invisibles que había derramado hace unos momentos, y que aun salían sin control por ellos.

Fui al montón de paja cerca de LiLy, donde siempre iba a saltearme las clases y ahí me dispuse a sacar toda mi frustración, dolor, ira y tristeza de una buena vez. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí desahogándome, teniendo como única compaña ah mi auto dominada yegua, pero ya era oscuro y empezaba a lloviznar. Como si el cielo entendiera mis pesares.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así es, yo Kiryuu Zero, estaba esperando de un mes el hijo de un amor no correspondido de un castaño pura sangre. No es que odiara al niño ni nada de eso, pero me daba mucha tristeza saber que, si nacía, tarde o temprano… tendría que volverse a encontrar con Kaname.

No permitiría por nada del mundo que eso pasara, no se volvería ah encontrar con el sangre pura. Lo olvidaría. Y comenzaría una nueva vida, criando ah mi hijo.

_Continuara…_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, al principio pensé que era un asco escribiendo Yaoi (es mi primera vez escribiendo de este tipo) pero muchas gracias por darme ánimos para escribir _

_¡Gracias! Nos vemos._


	3. Encuentro

**Alguna parte de la ciudad- Kaname pov**

Le había ofrecido mi ayuda a Cross, y el había aceptado sin rechistar. Había enviado parte de los nobles a diversos lugares, a Shiki y Rima al centro de la ciudad, a Kain y Aidou a los bosques cerca de la ciudad, y al resto a las afueras de la academia. Yo ahora estaba buscando por la ciudad, mis esperanzas se hacían cada vez más pequeñas ¿Qué tal si Zero se hubiera suicidado? Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Aparte esas ideas de mi mente, Zero no sería tan cobarde…

Lo que me extrañaba es que cuando había intentado rastrearlo con el vinculo que formamos cuando el bebió mi sangre, sentía una barrera. Sabía que los cazadores de alto nivel como el podían hacer ese tipo de conjuros, pero sinceramente no me lo esperaba. Debe ser una corazonada, pero creo que Zero no quiere que descubra algo, lo hare de todos modos, luego de encontrarlo.

Y un milagro.

Había doblado en una esquina, tenía hambre (no de sangre, hambre de quererse comer un sándwich o algo así, no mal entiendan) Y lo vi saliendo de un mercado con una bolsa, reprimiendo el impulso de ir y abrazarlo, baje mi aura lo suficiente para que no la notara. Lo vi entrar en un hotel de enfrente luego de cruzar, lo seguí. Cuando él iba a subir en el elevador, vi que marco el piso 3 antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Fui por las escaleras a velocidad sobre humana. Y espere pacientemente escondido en un rincón que parecía ser un punto muerto desde la puerta del elevador.

Cuando se abrió, dejo ver a mi peli plateado saliendo a paso lento, se dirigía a la puerta que estaba unos metros frente al elevador, antes de que cerrara por completo, use mi velocidad y entre. Al parecer el no había notado ninguno de mis movimientos. Cuando volteo y me vio, al principio pude ver miedo en sus ojos, para luego dar paso a la indiferencia. Acaso… ¿Acaso Zero…?

- Vete Kuran- me ordeno fríamente. Ahora que me lo ponía a ver había cambiado mucho, pero… la luz de sus ojos que había visto antes… faltaba…

- No- le respondí de modo tranquilo. Ante esto el bajó la cabeza, eh intento con un rápido movimiento agarrar su Bloody Rose, pero fui más rápido y la tome antes, tirándola lejos de su alcance, a la vez que me posicionaba más cerca de él y lo arrinconaba contra una pared cercana.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- me pregunto con una mueca de frustración.

- Todos te están buscando ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿Irte sin siquiera despedirte de mí?- le pregunte, siempre con el mismo tono tranquilo. No quería asustarlo, y tampoco ponerlo nervioso o furioso, sería un problema si eso pasara.

- No tenía porque hacerlo- termine colocando mi cuerpo a pocos centímetros de él. Ni siquiera se había defendido, al parecer si estaba ocultando algo. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo- le respondí esta vez serio.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- me respondió. Me comenzaba a cansar tanta indiferencia de su parte.

- Si tienes- le volví a decir- Te amo- le dije sorpresivamente, al principio ensancho los ojos y me miro incrédulo, pero luego vi como había una profunda tristeza en ellos, para luego dar paso a una enorme rabia. Se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre.

- Vete- susurró desganado- no volveré a la academia, me iré del país…- Eso me había tomado por sorpresa ah mi. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? Parece que en verdad me amaba, y yo fui incapaz de verlo. Que ciego fui.

Él jamás actuaria así, me oculta algo. Basta de indirectas. Seré directo. Eso será lo mejor.

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- me volví a poner a centímetros de su rostro. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, se le notaba tenso.

- N- no sé a que te refieres- me respondió enojado y levemente sonrojado. Se veía tan apetecible, como un gatito indefenso. Una presa más que suculenta para un cazador como yo.

- Claro que sabes a lo que me refiero- le susurre acercándome aun mas, podía sentir su respiración en mi barbilla, dado a que yo soy un poco más alto. Pose mi pierna entre las dos suyas presionando su miembro.

- ¿Qué estas…?- su rostro se puso aun mas colorado, se veía realmente sexy. Hice un poco más de presión en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a revolverse entre mis brazos. Su actitud me empezaba a cansar ¿No podía estarse quieto como un buen chico?

_Continuara… _


	4. Noche

¡Hola a todos!

¡Eh vuelto junto con el Yaoi! (aplausos)

Declaimer: El anime/manga de Vampire Knight no me pertenece, le pertenece a Matsuri Hino y socios. Yo solo manipulo a los personajes para satisfacer mis ideas retorcidas. (XD)

¡Ah por cierto!... Tomare en cuenta la idea de uno de los reviews. En este momento no tengo internet, ya que se me quemó el modem, por lo que si se preguntan cómo subí la continuación, es que soy mágica y tengo instrumentos especiales (Locutorio y un Pen Drive) Por lo que no puedo poner de que comentario. Pero la idea es muy buena, y yo ya la tenía en mente desde antes, pero pensaba no usarla. Ese comentario me hizo reconsiderarlo. Te lo agradezco mucho a ti y a tú inner.

Aquí la tan esperada continuación….

- ¿Qué estas…?- su rostro se puso aun mas colorado, se veía realmente sexy. Hice un poco más de presión en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a revolverse entre mis brazos. Su actitud me empezaba a cansar ¿No podía estarse quieto como un buen chico?

No, claro que no. Eso iba en contra de su naturaleza salvaje eh indomable. Ser sumiso para él sería rendirse. Pero antes lo era, como en aquel día tormentoso ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo así?

- ¡Déjame Kuran!- Aprisioné sus manos sobre su cabeza con una de las mías. Aplaste un poco su cuerpo con el mío. Comencé a besar y lamer su pálido cuello. Mientras yo seguía con mi labor, el gemía en lo bajo sin dejar de intentar soltarse. ¿Qué no recuerda que tengo fuerza sobrehumana? Desabotoné la camisa que traía puesta para poder seguir lamiendo esa piel tan adictiva. ¿Por qué este prefecto era tan condenadamente sensual?

El seguía resistiéndose y me gritaba que lo dejara en paz. Como si lo fuera a hacer… Me eh estado conteniendo desde que se marcho de la academia. En pocas palabras Zero era como una droga, una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes parar…

- ¡Kuran! ¡Suéltame! ¡¿No que estabas jugando conmigo?!- Gritaba ya casi no oponiendo resistencia, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que era totalmente en vano… Empecé a sentir algo cálido en el cabello ¿Acaso estaba…?

- ¿Zero?- le llamé anonado viendo sus lagrimas. Zero, MI Zero estaba llorando, jamás me había puesto ah pensar lo mucho que le dolería verme de nuevo. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, su indiferencia, su enojo (lo que era lo más obvio) y todo lo que había pasado desde que entré a su departamento. Yo solo había estado pensando en buscarlo, encontrarlo, pedirle perdón (lo que no había hecho) y traerlo de nuevo le gustara o no. Jamás me había puesto a pensar lo que el sentiría…

Paré de inmediato mis acciones y acaricie sus mejillas con toda la ternura que pude. Su rostro estaba todo sonrojado y levemente mojado por las leves lagrimas que aun derramaba. Liberé sus manos y el rápidamente intento cubrir su rostro.

Aparté suavemente sus manos y levanté su mentón con toda la delicadeza que pude, noté que el peliplata estaba tiritando, seguramente por todas las emociones sufridas. Besé suavemente esos pálidos y raramente dulces labios de los cuales me había hecho dependiente. Por fin, Zero no se resistió más y me correspondió el beso. Posé mis firmes brazos en su estrecha cintura y lo atraje mas hacía mí. El se agarró fuertemente de mi camisa, abrí mis ojos y noté que le estaban flaqueando las piernas, por lo que apreté mas el agarré de su cintura.

Nos separamos a duras penas por lo falta del vital oxígeno. Besé la parte de su cuello donde se encontraba el tatuaje, recibiendo como respuesta por parte del cazador un gemido. Lo aparté de la pared y volví a juntar nuestros labios en un nuevo besó, esta vez mas apasionado, al punto de que nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. Empecé a empujarlo a donde creía que estaba su habitación, apretando múltiples veces su trasero en el camino mientras nuestras entrepiernas se rozaban, ocasionando que el prefecto gimiera en el beso múltiples veces.

_- Lo lamento Zero… pero no dormirás esta noche…_

Continuara…

Dejen reviews, me gusta saber que opinan de tan desastroso fic. Tambien pueden dejarme ideas, me ayudarían mucho. Y si, también acepto criticas, tomatazos, todo lo que tengan. Con tal de que comenten acepto todo XD.

Nos vemos, Bye Bye ~


	5. Hospital

**Hotel- Kaname Pov**

Los rayos de luz que traspasaban por las finas cortinas me despertaron del pacifico sueño que no tenía hace bastante tiempo. Gruñí y me moví un poco, pero cuando intenté levantarme noté un bultito al lado mío. Pasé mi mano por mis ojos para mejorar la visión y me pécate de que "el bultito" era Zero. Sonreí al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Acaricié distraídamente los cabellos de aquel prefecto y lo alejé delicadamente de mi cuerpo. Se veía como un ángel cuando dormía, cuando estaba despierto era más como un gatito. Noté que estaba levemente ruborizado, lo que me extraño bastante. No le di mucha importancia, me levanté de la cómoda cama y me dirigí hacia el baño que tenía su habitación.

Después de ducharme, tomé una toalla y me envolví en ella, salí del baño y tome mi ropa, que estaba desparramada en el suelo del cuarto. Una vez vestido me acerque a Zero y lo besé, pensando que con eso se iba a despertar, pero no. Noté que seguía sonrojado, me estaba preocupando. Moví un poco su cuerpo, pero no funcionaba. No se despertaba. Posé mi mano sobre su frente y la aparte rápidamente, estaba ardiendo.

Tomé su ropa del suelo y lo vestí, al alzarlo, me percate de que estaba más pesado que la última vez, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Agarré las llaves que estaban en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrí la puerta. Tomé el elevador y corrí por la recepción. Luego de un rato de estar caminando, encontré el hospital que había visto cuando pasé por la zona. Al entrar un par de enfermeras me vieron y notaron al peliplata en mis brazos. Por lo que llamaron a otras enfermeras y trajeron una camilla. Una vez que se llevaron a Zero en ella, me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y me dedique a pensar en mil y una posibilidades de lo que podía haberle ocurrido al prefecto. A lo mejor fue por tener relaciones con el…

Al cabo de una hora, un hombre con una bata blanca se me acercó.

- ¿Usted es conocido del paciente?- preguntó con voz monótona. Recién en este momento me percaté de que no le había dicho a nadie, ni había dado información sobre Zero, seré idiota…

- Si, su… novio – O dentro de poco lo sería…

- Pues, ya está estable, y esta inconsciente, si así lo desea, puede ir llevándoselo, y dígale que se cuide mas, que podría dañar al bebe. Pero, por que dios es grande, no le ah pasado nada a ninguno de los dos.- ¿Be… be?

_Continuara…_


	6. Aviso

HOLA!

Disculpen si pensaron que era una nueva parte del fic =$, pero eso es verdaderamente importante!

**¡Aviso!**

¡¿Mi propio concurso?!

Una amiga que ha subido una enorme cantidad de fanfics me recomendó esta forma de subir fics más rápido y más eficientemente.

Yo, aunque no lo crean (o tal vez sí) no necesito inspiración alguna para subir fics.

Solo necesito que me tiren una pareja (Ejemplo, Suzaku y Lelouch de Code Geass) Y ya hago un fanfic. Si, es la realidad XD.

Así que de eso se trata este concurso, ustedes Lectores que tanto adoro y aprecio, a los cuales les dedico mi vida, Agarren cualquier anime que quieran (No importa si yo lo conozca o no, aun así puedo hacer un fic) Y me den una pareja (Aviso: La pareja tiene que ser chico x chico exclusivamente, ya que esta cuenta es exclusivamente para eso)

Y yo les daré un fic en agradecimiento por haberme dado una idea.

Si quieren participar solamente dejen un review con estos datos;

**Pareja:** Quienes quieren que compongan la trama principal del fic (Tambien necesito que aclaren quien es el uke y quien es el seme)

**Sub parejas:** Cualquier otra pareja que quieran incluir

**Gusto:** Me dicen que tipo de relación les gusta (Trágica, excesivamente dulce, excesivamente Lemon, etc.)

**Y de que anime es.**

Así de simple!

Claro que cuando suba el fic dejaré agradecimiento y dedicación a aquella excelente persona que dejo la idea.

Okey eso era todo.

¡Por favor participen!


	7. Persecución

**Disculpen la tardanza, eh aquí el fic.**

**Zero POV**

Me desperté levemente mareado, no le tomé mucha importancia y lo asocie directamente con el embarazo. Recordé lo que había ocurrido anoche, y no pude evitar sonreír. Me extrañé de no encontrar a Kaname a mi lado, por lo que consulté al reloj que tenía en una mesita de noche. ¡2:30 PM! ¿¡Había dormido tanto tiempo!?

Me levanté apresurado, teniendo suficiente cuidado. Me metí en el baño, y abriendo el grifo del agua, me duche rápidamente. Al salir del baño, ya todo limpito, un mal presagio me invadió. ¿Dónde está Kaname? Me empecé a preocupar de nuevo… ¿Y…? ¿Y si el solo había querido a alguien con quien…? Sacudí la cabeza energéticamente, no, no era cierto.

Escuché una especie gruñido. Me sonrojé violentamente, es cierto (empecé a recordar) cuando Kaname vino la noche pasada, estaba por prepararme algo de comida. Me dirigí a la cocina, pasando por la pequeña sala que ofrecía el hotel donde me hospedaba. No presté mucha atención a mi entorno, estaba intentando pensar algo que se pudiera preparar rápidamente.

- Zero – Me sorprendí enormemente, no había sentido su presencia. Por más distraído que estuviera, debí haber sentido al Kuran. _Debe ser el embarazo_ – Fue lo primero que me cruzo la mente. - ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme?

- ¿Eh? ¿Decirte que? – Estaba desconcertado ¿A que se refería? No… ¿No sería lo del embarazo verdad? Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza… Kaname NO PODÍA estar enterado de eso…

- No te hagas el inocente… ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme sobre tu embarazo? – Su vos era extremadamente seria, y su aura era demasiado sombría, por un momento, temí por mi vida y por la de mi hijo.

**Normal POV**

El rey de los vampiros al no recibir respuesta del albino, se paró enfurecido. Zero salió de su shock al sentir los fuertes pasos dirigirse hacia él. Cayó en cuenta de que, si no corría, probablemente el purasangre lo mataría.

- K- Kuran, déjame explicarte – El llamarlo por su apellido en vez de por su nombre, al parecer aumento la furia del castaño, el cual, dejó que su instinto saliera a flote, cegado por la ira. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, eso fue suficiente para Zero, quien, dejando de lado su orgullo como heredero de la famosa familia cazadora de vampiros Kiryuu, se echo a correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Salió a todo lo que daba del hotel; Luego de unas horas de persecución; logró perder al vampiro. ¿Ahora donde iba? Por un momento la idea de colarse en un barco y salir del país cruzó por su cabeza. Pero, siendo realistas ¿¡Como iba a llegar al puerto con un purasangre enfurecido pisándole los talones!?

La academia. Esa era la única salida, pero ¿Con que cara miraría al director y a su sensei?

Continuara…


	8. Director

La academia. Esa era la única salida, pero ¿Con que cara miraría al director y a su sensei?

**Zero Pov… Afueras de la academia Cross**

No importó. Pausó su paso un momento; necesitaba recuperar aire. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacía su estomago _"Resiste, resiste un poco mas por… favor" _Aún con el dolor a flor de piel logró llamar un taxi y le dio las instrucciones necesarias para llegar a la famosísima y prestigiada academia Cross. En el camino los dolores causados por el esfuerzo de huir desesperadamente de un purasangre enloquecido, si tan solo pudiera estar en la misma forma que antes lo hubiera mandado a volar.

El conductor me sacó de mis pensamientos, indicándome que estábamos a poco tiempo de llegar. El resto del camino, estuve preparándome mentalmente para darle la noticia al director

_Y… a Yagari – sensei…._

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis pies hasta cada una de las terminaciones de mis cabellos, hablarlo con mi tutor sería _extraordinariamente difícil_…

Ding Dong ~ **(Un aplauso por los extraordinarios efectos de sonido xD)**

Siempre le había dicho a Kaien que cambiara ese maldito timbre, pero al parecer no había hecho caso a mis consejos; Lo mataría más tarde… ¡Alto! Tranquilízate Zero, son las hormonas que por culpa de Kuran ahora tienes, cálmate, seguro Kaien lo olvidó, cálmate…

**Normal POV…**

Un rechinido indico que la puerta se estaba abriendo. De dentro de aquella vivienda salió un hombre de rubios cabellos ceniza, abrigado con múltiples abrigos que prometían ser costosos, lentes y apariencia amable.

- Hola, ¿Qué desea – El legendario cazador se había percatado de a quien le estaba dirigiendo la palabra y se quedó tan mudo como su acompañante. - ¿Ze… ro?

- ¿Cómo ah estado, Director? – Dijo impasible aunque por dentro muriera de nervios.

_Continuara…_


End file.
